Self Righteous Bastard
by Eishi-Ai
Summary: Seeing Ed in a dream, and knowing that he's dead is like having a fist full of metal knuckles gagging you. A dream that you've dreamed of being nothing more than a dream and that there was only one way to really be a part of that world. Is it worth it?
1. Breathe

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Arrogant bastards! Except Eishi -- the Reporter.

A/n: Dear readers -- I don't think I will update this one..But I will post more stuff like this..

**Title: Self Righteous Bastard**

* * *

He had often wondered what it was like to be in the presence of the great general Roy Mustang. He wanted to capitalize 'the' but he didn't think the general was a sort of person to hear of it. --

I suppose that's what I would say when describing myself. As a simple human reporter, I had always tried to get the top stories that I could, so when a cousin had told me that they had a soldier in the family - dinner parties were always a must. There were also many people who knew famous ones, but perhaps that was the only way to get a story out of here. To be honest, I was more in the rumors department than anything. There was a section for me -- a gossip on what sort of books would be in the alchemist library "How to turn Straw into Gold - The human way -- and the Scientific Process." I would always second guest myself -- not because it was something that I decided out of the blue. Okay -- maybe it was, but in doing so it was a way to recondition myself. To make sure that I knew every single personality that was out there.

But even so, meeting the General was such a normal process that a guy like me couldn't possibly have imagined it. I knew he hated reporters but once he saw that I was there because of some trustworthy soul a.k.a "got the lucky bastard a date lacky", he relented to letting me inspect some military procedures. At first when seeing him, you could tell that he was a lady's man. For one thing -- He was the first one to ask if I was male or female. Most people assumed off the bat that hey -- long hair ...Haven't gotten much puberty time -- Girl. Just him asking me if I was a male or woman threw me off until an equally looking BUT (to my embarrassment) 13 or 14 year old ran past me, throwing pots and dishes at some stupid soldiers calling him short. I think the world made a whole lot more sense afterwards.

Anyway, while it was no surprise to me what went on in the General's life. I had to admit that he was a smidgeon interesting in that he did try to look professional in front of the camera. There were men left and right prancing around trying to tell me stories of their family members -- it was pretty refreshing from what you would think that any sort of army would be like.

And his personality..I remember looking at him and thinking: What a lonely guy he must have been.

It wasn't a thing that I was most horrified of. It was more of the fact that there was this person here who was surrounded by people and yet no one seemed to share his burden (No wonder he housed a 13 year old boy!).

It seemed to me that he depended on someone who didn't look up to him -- who didn't take his bullshit and let him walk around like a fool. He depended on someone who could point out his mistakes and get the job fixed in the process. Someone who worked hard -- and despised paperwork as much as he did. It seemed as if he wanted someone who felt as unusual as he was. Someone who he could protect...and it sure as hell wasn't someone like me.

"Mr. Eishi?" He asked me -- watching me from the corner of his eye. "For a reporter you certainly don't take well to lectures..."

I blinked -- and shook my head. "Right.." I said. "I apologize sir -- it's just that I am unfocused when anyone talks of military procedures."

He seemed to find that amusing. "Then perhaps we should have one more often.." he said.

I shrugged. "Well -- either way, it appears I'm not the only one sleeping."

"Ah yes -- Riza -- may you please reawaken fullmetal so that we may go on without that horrendous noise in the background?"

I smiled when I saw him look at the boy. "So I hope you enjoy your one week stay here.." continued Roy. "This place is not usually open to the living.." I caught some cussing in the background where fullmetal was suddenly scared to death by a searing bullet shot an inch away from the wall.

I nodded quickly. "I see that -- sir.." I said. "But just one question?"

"Speak."

"What's your son's name?"

Fullmetal and Roy stared at me. "WHAT!" said fullmetal, but Roy just remained calm as he always did -- knowing I was in no professional mood after watching his soldiers play target practice with "Who could shoot the pens to pieces".

Roy shrugged. "Riza suggested a more homely guise -- I didn't think the title "Dog of the Military" would work."


	2. Relax

I sat on a chair near the window, rain lightly slipping over the glass. It was one of those days when schedules had been overturned. The General had gone off to war meaning that there was no way to get anyone else to let me go home. I was used to going onto the trains, but someone misplaced my bags, henceforth my luggage I.D. card – and all my precious belongings were missing. The only reason I wasn't kicked out on the streets was due to the kindness of Lieutenant Hawkeye.

But even so, it was a bit depressing to know that everything I owned was now with someone else or being sold on the black markets. But before I could fabricate a tale of woes and worries, I caught a bit of movement through the droplets of rain. It was a big suit of armor dancing around in the rain, where I was sure that it was hollow because of the metallic clangs it made everytime it bounced off a tree. Ed -- the fullmetal alchemist seemed to be doing a sort of clumsy dance with it, I looked closer at him, and realized that he couldn't have been more than 14.

But the way he held himself and his posture though somewhat childish, it grew more desperate with a heavy heart. I didn't know why I felt that his heart was heavy..He was light as air, spun on a puddle and everything too. Someone said, that if you looked into someone's eyes as they are still, you can see all their emotions. But when you see it in action..that is when you know what someone truely feels about something else. I guess that was what made me muse some more. I placed my hand on the piece of glass, as if I could measure his movements trailing my hands over the pane.

There was a hand placed on my shoulder, and I turned -- startled. "Ms. Hawkeye," I said softly. "Is there anything you want?" 

She nodded her head to the direction of the fighting duo but didn't seem to say much to regard them. "The train stations have shut down. I'm afraid that it will take a long while before we can do anything about this situation. I'm sorry, Mr. Eishi." 

I nodded. "Thanks either way.." sighing, I let my gaze drift back to the fighters. "I don't suppose I want to join the military either way.." I muttered. 

Ms. Hawkeye paused and raised an eyebrow. "Were you not drafted?" 

I grinned. "I'm one quarter Ishbalian.." I said. "Well no -- I think about an eighth. My mother moved me here when I was 8 and we adapted to a different culture." 

"Strange," said Hawkeye. "I thought you were all..religious." 

I shrugged. "Things change." I said. "And besides, it's a curse there to dye my hair." 

Hawkeye smiled to me. "Purple is a very distinct color, Mr. Eishi. But it works on you." 

I nodded and glanced back to the window. "I don't have Ishbalian eyes. I think my mother was banished because of me.." 

Sighing, I placed my hands in my coat pocket, and got up from the chair, heading for the doorway. "I'll be out..with the action," I said. 

It was a crafty trick and a shortcut but I exited the place through the windows next door. I wasn't in the mood to get lost this time, and I knew that it wasn't a two story building where I had been so it wasn't hard to plop onto the grass. 

"Hello." I was startled now, and I turned, expecting a small kid -- only to find the suit of armor near me. 

"YA -- " I started. "I mean uh -- hello sir.." 

The armor seemed to droop with a bit of self contempt. "Sorry for bothering you sir.." he said as well. "But..we saw you watching us.." 

I paused and turned, my first glimpse of the fullmetal alchemist up close and personally. We eyed each other and I watched his hand before trailing up to his still clothed outfit, and then looked over straight into his eyes. I suppose the only thing that I could say now when looking into them would be a very bad cuss word not appropriate for children. This person..I thought. So much sorrow that it ached as if those eyes were as sharp as the upturned frost of his lips. The thin rail of a body before me, and the ghostly complexion a golden curse. I was a bit aghast to know him right then. "H...hi..." I started. His expression darkened and he turned away, crossing his arms. 

"Al.." He said. "Don't just walk up to strangers like that..who knows who they could turn out to be." 

Al calmed me before I could overeact..The nerve of that -- "Anou..Mr..Um..Eishi -- please don't be mad. My brother is like that to everyone." 

I huffed. "It wouldn't hurt to refer to me as something other than stranger." 

Ed yawned a hand enclosed over his mouth. "What's with the girly look anyway? Aren't you supposed to be some big burly reporter?" 

I looked sideways and crossed my arms this time -- deciding not to buy into his childish retort. "I'm supposed to be gone -- but the train station broke down.." I said. "I'm not really the best at walking as well..." A snort from Ed. "Especially since I live somewhere near Lior..I hope to return soon." 

Ed and Al stared at me...Ed was the first one to speak after a minute pause of silence. "Wait a minute. How long did it take you to get here?" 

I shrugged, looking confused at their odd stares. "Um. Quite a while," I said. "At least two years. I did travel on foot at some point you know." 

Another pregnant sort of pause, and I was now getting more anxious by the minute. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

A few dead leaves fell fluttering around like some strange pieces of dead dust. Strange in the way that it was free floating the way an angel would to the ground. Ed lowered his gaze for a moment, his expression wrought with some kind of pain. It was a scenario, from the clenched fist and stiff posture. It was a serious misguidance on my part to have thought then that they were not serious beings on the spot. Al beside him, shifted a bit and made an 'um' sound, trying to convey his obvious discomfort. I had not much to say so I shifted as well, closer to Ed while placing a hand on his shoulder. His cloth felt dusty as well. Obviously those two didn't do laundry. 

"It's not a bad city," I said. Ed had tensed up as my hand was on his shoulder, but with a gentle expression on my face, I continued. "I like it very much.." I withdrew my hand a second quicker than it took for the words to sink in. "Sure my family think now that I'm some strange guy on the streets selling condoms..but...that is what all humans are like..it's probably more of who you'd rather be..and what kind of person you are that will ever make any kind of difference in the world." 

I placed my hands in my pockets and started to walk off. "There's also a tea set out in the garden," I said. "I set it up myself..so I'm going to enjoy it while the time lasts..Care to join me Al-san?" 

Al perked up, and nodded, metal helmet creaking. It was oddly cute the way the armor fumbled around like a 12 year old. 

"Al.." said Ed quietly. He still sounded unsure. 

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure he's too tall for tea..by now. He might drink milk instead." 

It only took a second for this to register in Ed's mind...It was a luck our tea set survived by the time we managed to make it there. 


End file.
